


Coffee and Cigarettes

by backpedaled



Series: Coffee and Cigarettes [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cigarettes, Coffee, M/M, dumb nerds figuring out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127287029869/imagine-person-a-stopping-in-to-see-person-b-at">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to quickly say I personally have nothing against smokers.  
> But this version of Gumball does.  
> A continuation of Fangs' Fic Week.  
> Enjoy! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Gumball’s job as a barista had its ups and downs, but certainly was never dull. While he (sometimes) enjoyed the many faces he would see and characters he would meet in just a day’s work, there was one thing he looked forward to the most (which wasn’t really a thing at all). Everyday, around 12:40, there came a face he particularly enjoyed seeing. Devilishly handsome and equally mysterious, this face would steal the attention of every patron in the cafe the moment it walked through the door. The moment _he_ walked through the door.

It was so frustrating for Gumball. This man, this stupidly attractive man, would waltz in like he _knew_ there was around fifteen people currently staring at him. _Knew_ but didn't _care_ because all he would acknowledge was Gumball. Even when Gumball avoided his burning gaze, he could still feel those _eyes_ and it drove him wild.

It usually goes down like this: Sex-on-legs struts in, walks straight up to the counter, and places his order. He then spends the next three minutes sneaking glances and doing stupid cute things to make Gumball giggle (including but not limited to: repeatedly blowing his bangs off his forehead even though it’ll just flop into his eyes again, humming the Underworld theme song while playing with his Bomb-omb keychain, taking silly selfies and telling the other patrons the _corniest fucking jokes_ ). And when Gumball’s done making his drink, he hands it to him and the fucker gives him the cheesiest grin and walks back out. That’s it. But for some reason it always leaves Gumball a blushing mess.

That was what _usually_ happened, but today was not the case. It was 12:44 and there was still no sign of him. As irrational as it sounded, he was beginning to worry. The clock turned 12:45 and it was officially Gumball’s break. He decided to go outside for some fresh air. Exiting the cafe,  
he took a deep breath. He stood there for a second before instinctively turning to the right. There stood Mr.Handsome not so handsomely holding a cigarette between his fingers and exhaling smoke. Gumball lost it.

“You mean to tell me that all this time you’ve been stopping by and acting stupid and cute and making me actually _like_ you, you’ve been wasting your health like-like _this_?!”

The stud’s astounded face stared down at him, jaw slack and eyes wide. He shut his mouth and put out his cigarette before looking into Gumball’s eyes with a smirk. “Happy, Princess?”

Gumball had begun to curl into himself out of embarrassment but quickly snapped out of it upon being teased with that infuriatingly hot, crooked smil- _ooh he’s gonna get it_. “As a matter a fact, no. I’m not.” It was time he fought back against this cocky(hot) bastard.

The man’s smirk doubled into a grin. “Oh. Is that so? What if I said I’d quit?”

“...Quit?”

He leaned down up close and stared straight into Gumball’s eyes. They were a murky shade of reddish-brown and daring him to look away. He couldn’t.

“I’ll quit…” He seemed to be considering something. His grin got even wider(if that were possible). “I’ll quit if you let me take you out on a date.”

Gumball’s face temperature rose to an all new level of flustered. Surely, this was the devil staring into his innocence.

“If-If a date is what it takes, then fine,” Gumball let a small smile curve his lips. Which the hottie was now staring at. _Um_. “But promise you’ll stop?”

The smug smirk was gone and Gumball thinks this is the most sincere smile he’s ever seen on a person.

“I promise.”


End file.
